A Special Place In My Heart
by Alexex
Summary: Bus rides are usually fun. But when you're stuck on a bus for 10 hours with a bunch of loons, it can be REALLY boring. When Izzy can't occupy herself will the company of a certain bookworm help her get over her boredom? Will she drive Noah nuts? Probably!


Like I promised, here's my random Izzy and Noah oneshot! It's based off of some events on my bus rides to and from Québec. Oh, and TrueJackVP408, there may or may not be some romance. I love Owen and Izzy together, and I think Noah's happy single. They're still friends though! Well, onto the story! REVIEW!

* * *

School trips are always fun. _Especially_ over night trips. Being in an unfamiliar place with all of your friends, without the parental units nagging you to put on gallons of sunscreen, or to put on an itchy wool sweater when its 28 degrees? SCORE!

But, going to another province, means long and boring bus rides... Most of the people were trying to occupy their time by talking with friends, watching the movie that the teacher approved- aka, _not_ Girls with Machine Guns III: AK47 Betty's, much to Duncan and Geoff's dismay, or the select few who were sleeping.

Izzy was having a hard time, trying to find something to do. Her current snugly bear Owen, had fallen asleep an hour ago, and she couldn't wake him up... Mostly because every time she tried, he'd start trying to eat her hair. Izzy scanned the rows for someone to talk to.

Courtney was nagging Duncan about something petty, no doubt... Which then turned into a heated argument, which turned into a fight, and then into a lust filled make out session...

Geoff and Bridgette were sucking face. _Surprise, Surprise..._

Gwen and Trent were playing pick a number between 1 and 100, and Gwen was getting really annoyed, when whenever Trent picked his number, it'd end up being nine.

Cody was trying to hit on Katie and Sadie, but was failing miserably because they were too busy drooling over Justin.

Harold was boring LeShawna to tears, with medieval plumbing facts.

Lindsay was gossiping with her Beth Friend Forever, and accidentally badmouthing Courtney, who was too busy swapping spit with Duncan to notice.

Tyler was having a thumb war with Eva, and losing each time. He was starting to become concerned, when his thumb was starting to turn blue. Eva said not to be a sissy, and to play another round.

Heather had actually fallen asleep, leaning against DJ, who was protecting her from the pranks everyone wanted to pull on her while she slept.

Ezekiel was also asleep, and his snoring was getting on everyone's last nerves, so Eva shoved his toque in his mouth to stop the noise pollution.

Noah was- wait, Noah was reading? Izzy couldn't have that! She got up from her seat, and bounded over to where the lone bookworm was sitting. She put on her Izzy grin, trademarked as such, and stared at him for a few moments. When he didn't acknowledge her, she lowered his book, and stared into his eyes. His dull and emotionless ones stared back. Izzy grabbed the book from his hands.

"Excuse me, I'd like my novel back." Noah said, reaching for it.

Izzy yanked it out of his reach, and raised her eyebrows. "Why are you reading?"

"Because I enjoy it, can I please have my book back?"

"Oh! I remember one time I was at my cousins house, and she's just like you! Except she's a girl, and you're not! I think... Anyways, she has this giant collection of books, and like, most of them are from the library at her school, and she's _totally _holding them hostage for ransom! She once got a call from her principal, and he was all 'You have to return the books to the library with the late fee, or face the punishment of this facility...!' and my cousin was all 'NO WAY, OLD MAN!' Heh heh, she got suspended, but the look on the principal's face when he realized my cousin used the books to line her hamster's cage was _priceless!_" Izzy chuckled, and patted Noah on the head.

Noah sent her daggers, and tried to snatch the book back, but missed again. He sighed, and turned to look out the window.

"Come on Noah," Izzy smiled. "What happened to the Noah bear that helped ol' E-Scope beat the Killer Bass team in gym last month..."

"He's not real." Noah replied.

"Wait, if he isn't real, and Jen Masterson from 6teen isn't real, is anyone else, really real, really?" Izzy pondered.

Noah rolled his eyes. "No. Life is simply an illusion. Nothing is real, life is just what the person perceives it as."

"Huh... Oh my geezers, the lochness monster!" Izzy yelled, pointing out the window. Noah eyed her weirdly, and turned to look out the window. He sighed, and rolled his eyes. He turned back, and looked at the loony redhead, taking a paint bomb out of her skirt.

Noah sighed again. "Izzy. Those were rocks."

"Oh."

"Psycho hose beast..." Noah mumbled.

Izzy narrowed her eyes at Noah. "Your face!" She retorted.

"That didn't make any sense!"

"YOUR face doesn't make sense!"

"That's not an insult, I'm not offended!"

"Your mom!"

"I'm even less offended!"

"Your _mom's _face!"

"That's practically a compliment!"

"...YOUR FACE!"

"The lochness monster's face." Noah stated. Izzy rose an eyebrow, confused to where Noah was going with this. It looked as if he was going over a thousand foot high cliff with rare- but real, man-eating sharks at the bottom... Noah jerked a thumb behind him, towards the window. "IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!"

"NO, YOUR FACE IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!"

"_YOUR_ FACE IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!"

"NO, YOUR FACE IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!"

"NO, _YOUR_ FACE IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!"

Those two continued the argument for the next twenty minutes, royally pissing off everyone on the bus.

"NO, YOUR FACE IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!" Izzy yelled.

"NO, YOUR FACE IS NOT IN THIS RIVER!" Noah yelled back.

"**BOTH YOUR FACES ARE GOING TO BE IN THE RIVER, IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Heather screamed, causing Noah to cringe, and Izzy, to turn around.

"That's physically impossible, Heather." Izzy pointed out.

Heather narrowed her eyes, and glared at her. "Really, crazy girl? How so?" She challenged.

"Your face is going to be in the river before ours, so you won't be able to get to our faces because yours'll be in the river."

"Really?" Heather chuckled.

Izzy smirked, and grabbed Heather's bottle of water, and unscrewed the lid. She dumped the water on Heather's head, making her eyes widen, and her eyeliner to run.

"Really." Izzy grinned. Everyone on the bus burst out laughing at Heather.

"**STOP! LAUGHING!**" Heather screeched, leaning into the aisle, to glare at the people she hates, oh, so much.

Izzy chuckled, and turned back around. She was faced with a _smiling _Noah. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Noah, you're smiling... Should I be scared?" Izzy asked.

Noah chuckled, and brushed off her comment. "Izzy, that was amazing..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Well, it got me to laugh, that should be enough proof for you."

Izzy giggled. "Teheh, yeah. Why don't you laugh or smile more often, Noah?"

Noah looked away, then smiled nervously. "Because you don't talk to me a lot..."

Izzy's face blanked, while Noah continued to look nervous. _Nice going smart one, you were able to weird out the weirdest person on the face of the earth! _

Izzy smiled genuinely, and pulled Noah in for a hug. Noah smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Noah, even though I'm with Owen, there'll always be a special place in my heart for Team E-Scope." Izzy whispered.

Then the bus jerked to a halt, causing Izzy and Noah to slam their heads on the seats in front of them. They rubbed their foreheads, then giggled.

"OKAY students! We have now arrived in Manitoba! Please exit the bus in a calm and orderly fashion." Their teacher, Mr. McLean announced. All the students quickly grabbed their stuff, and shoved their way through the narrow space and out of the bus, into the hotel parking lot.

"THOSE ARE _MY _TWINKIES, GET YOUR _OWN_ MILEY CYRUS!" Owen shot up, waking up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and realized he was the last one on the bus. "Hey, where's Izzy?" He wondered. Owen yawned, then shrugged and grabbed his stuff.

It's a good thing Owen isn't much of a jealous type.

Because I've got a feeling, Izzy and Noah will definitely be seeing more of each other.

Much, much, more.

* * *

That was my lame fail at writing a NoahxIzzy oneshot! It had a bit of romance, but it was mostly about friendship. Did you like it? Do you think I should just stick to DxC, TxC, and TxG? I'd really appreciate all your reviews, even if they're flames. I need your critique to improve. I love you all! Toodles!

Alexex


End file.
